The Charm of Three Days
by Chenor
Summary: It's Mikuo's birthday, but what shall Akaito give him...? T for language, and i will change to M for later chapter s   I shall also make one in mikuo's POV


**After getting lemonny ideas from looking at an innocent MMD picture (lol) of Mikuo x AKAITO, me and maydayfireball at deviantart had a little discussion on DA, and i decided to make a fic~**

**This is for you!**

**WARNING: THIS IS NOT actually a lemon? I changed my mind whilst writting it...**

Mikuo and Akaito had been friends for more than 6 years.  
>So naturally, they were allways together.<p>

But when Mikuo's birthday was just around the corner, Akaito started to wonder what he could get his best friend.

He decided to visit his house and ask his family. When he got there the next day, three days away from Mikuo's birthday, he was even starting to stress out.  
>"I've been stressing over it all night..."he said to himself. "I'll finaly get some ansers."<p>

Miku opened the door with a smile.  
>"Hey Akaito~ If you're looking for Mikuo, he's not here..."<br>"hi, no, that's great, i needed to ask what i could get for his birthday."

Miku nodded and led him inside the cyan-roofed house.  
>"It's going to be my birthday too, you know. We're twins, after all." she commented.<br>"Sorry, i forgot..."  
>Miku rolled her eyes with a smile.<br>"You're close to my brother, and that's enough."  
>"Not for me. What can i get Mikuo...?"<p>

Miku shook her head and though. "He's been wanting something for a while now, but i don't know what it is. Has he been talking to you about something alot recently? Maybe a game or whatever a boy would really want?"  
>"Not really...hey, you're with him at home all the time, aren't you?"<p>

But before she could anser, a creature beyond description jumped up out of nowhere and grabbed Akaito by the neck. With it's legs. He gave a yelp before Miku ran up and pulled it off of him.  
>"Gosh i'm so sorry..." she said, struggling to keep the thing from trying to strangle Akaito. "Shiteyanyo allways plays these sort of games. Don't you? Shi-chan~"<br>"What. the fuck. Is that."

Miku smiled at the red-head, whilst patting Shiteyanyo on the, uh...head.  
>"It's Shiteyanyo." she replied eagerly.<br>"What's Shiteyanyo?"  
>"Our dog!"<br>"You're joking."  
>"Am not."<p>

She pounted and swing-threw Shiteyanyo into the kitchen. **(A/N: meanwhile Akaito has this awesome poker face - -_- )**

"Now i really don't know what he could want..." said Miku when she came back. "Since you must know he's not the type to say what he wants out loud."

The two brainstormed for about an hour, when Miku decided to get refreshments.  
>She skillfully tackled Shiteyanyo to the ground and passed over it's unconcious body, all that whilst holding two tall glasses of ice cold lemonade.<p>

She handed the glass to Akaito when a knock sounded.  
>"Oh. That must be him!"<br>She ran over and opened the door to a slightly angry Mikuo.  
>"I don't have my keys. I tell you Miku, that thing is DANGEROUS." He said quickly, eyeing the floor around him as he entered.<br>"Nice to see you too Mikuo~!"  
>He spotted Akaito and hopped onto the sofa next to him, keeping his feet off the ground.<br>"Hey..."he said quietly.

Akaito smiled as a responce, then started thinking what this blushing blunette would want for his birthday, with no luck.  
>"Why are you avoiding the floor like that?" he asked as Mikuo started scanning the perimeter around the sofa.<br>He got the anser when the cyan-haired caught sight of Shiteyanyo gaining conciousness in the kitchen. He backed up a little.  
>"That...thing Miku brought from the pound ate my keys."<p>

They both winced when the creature **(beyond description)** took a good look at them and slowly marched towards them with it's hair-feet** (told you)**.  
>Miku laughed at her sissy brother and scooped up the creature, holding it upsidown, with it's head dangling like a spazzed out bell.<br>During that awful moment of absolute terror, Mikuo had sprung up and had thrown his arms around Akaito's neck, trembling, with his eyes snapped shut.

"Mikuo, it's gone, you can let go now..." whispered the red-head into the cyan-haired's ear, which startled him and made him blush.  
>"oh, yeah, sorry." He mumbled quietly.<p>

After brief goodbyes to Miku, the two rushed out of the house before the thing could try and kill them, to went to Akaito's house instead.  
>"I have a pet too." said Akaito as they went to his room. "A snapping turtle."<br>"It's not as freaky as Miku's "dog" is it?" asked Mikuo nervously  
>"Hell no. But it's just as dangerous, so don't go anywhere near it, okay?"<p>

Mikuo huffed and sat on the floor facing Akaito.  
>"You know..." he said softly. "Miku really likes you."<br>"huh? Well, so do I."  
>"No, i mean, she's in love with you. Absolutly crazy about you. "<p>

Akaito stared.  
>"What?" he choked "seriously? I didn't even notice!"<br>"..."

But what Akaito did notice was Mikuo's silence. He who was always quiet, it was pretty normal, but he was never shy, and Mikuo was not only suddely very silent, but acting very strangely, too. Firstly, he had addressed Miku as "Miku" and not "my sister" like he had always done in the past.  
>Secondly, he always blushed when he looked his way. That made things obvious.<p>

Akaito chuckled.  
>"Jealous?" he asked in a seductive manner, crawling towards the bluenette, who blushed and stuttered.<br>"I d-don't know what you're talking about..."  
>"Of course you do. The way you look at me when you think i can't see you...the sudden shyness...it's pretty obvious you want us to be more than just friends"<p>

Mikuo went a deeper shade of red, and looked away, hiding his face.  
>"You don't know what you're saying!" he cried out, trying to push Akaito as he was being pinned to the ground.<br>"Believe me, I do." and Akaito kissed him.

It was only light touching, but it made Mikuo blush insanely, or at least that's what he though.  
>Akaito worried a bit when mikuo didn't return the kiss, and opened his eyes to see the beetroot Mikuo.<br>"Why...did you do that...?" he asked quietly.  
>"Mikuo, I..."<br>"Get off please."  
>Akaito obeyed, and the cyan-haired used that opertunity to scamper out of his room and out of the house.<p>

Two days later, Akaito still hadn't heard from Mikuo. But then again he could guess why.  
>He sighned and stared out of the window abscent-mindedly, waiting for some sort of truck to crash into his room or something.<p>

A loud knock resonated in the room, and before Akaito could shoo the pesterer off, Dell threw open the door and stampered in.  
>"You going to sit here for ever?" he asked, pissed as hell. (As allways)<br>"Oh. Hi."  
>"Don't you "oh hi" me. Your dumbass brothers called for help at my place since they can't get you to leave your room. What the hell happened? Forget that, we're going out, hurry up."<p>

Unable to protest (since he didn't have a choice.) the red-head trudged behind the pissed off Voyakiloid, not giving a damn about anything.  
>But then he noticed something as they were in the streets.<br>"Where are we going?" he asked worriedly.

Dell looked at him coldly.  
>"Mikuo's place." he said.<br>Akaito shuddered. "I can't go there. I can't !"  
>"Why the hell not? Mikuo's allways been able to cheer you up, no?"<br>"Well yeah but..."

Dell shook his head.  
>"What happened ?" he asked in a kinder tone.<br>Akaito stared at the floor and mumbled giberish.  
>Dell leaned forward and frowned.<br>"Okay, what does that give in a language i can understand?"  
>"I...I fell in love with Mikuo a long time ago and i finaly got the courage to kiss him. He ran away and i haven't heard of him since. Happy now?"<br>Dell's eyes widened and he had stopped frowing to give off an expression of surprise.

He shook his head, lit a cigarette and folded his arms in a few single mouvements, then stared at Akaito with a death glare. (all that in about 5 seconds)  
>"Weird." he said. "I was sure that...whatever. go back home, you're being a nuissance."<strong><br>**  
>Akaito obeyed to an unpleasent order for the second time in his life, and went back to his house, his room, and his slightly emo thoughts.<p>

Meanwhile, Dell had gone home as well. He caught Haku just before she left for a pup, and asked her to do him a favour for the next day.

**xxxThe Next Day**

Mikuo's birthday, for Akaito, was worse than Christmas when you're twenty, which is pretty horrible.  
>His brothers had gone out to do what they usually did, and Akaito had preffered to stay at home and sulk.<p>

"There you are!" yelled a voice.  
>"Hi Dell". Mumbled Akaito without turning around.<br>The elder gave him a cold glare and grabbed him by the coat.  
>"On your feet ! We're going to go see Mikuo !"<br>"I allready told you yesterday i couldn't go !" he whined.

Dell stopped and twisted around.  
>"Mikuo's suffering!"<br>"Huh...?"  
>"Dammit." Dell lit a cigarette. "You know how Haku practices with The Vocaloids? She discretly asked Miku about how Mikuo was doing, you know, since the accident?"<br>"Don't remind me."  
>"Shut up, i'm talking. Miku says he's been really down lately."<br>"Well of cour-"  
>"Stuff it! She said Mikuo had told his sister he hadn't understood what he was feeling, something prissy like that. Also said he would wait till <strong>you<strong> went to see him. he's much too nervous to go see you. So why are you still here? Hop it!"

Akaito was stunned for a second, and then he nodded.  
>Both of them ran the way to the Hatsune's house and barged in.<br>The red-head headded straight for the bluenette's room, opened the door to a startled teen and took him in his arms in a tight hug.  
>"Wh-Wha" stuttered Mikuo, too surprised to resist.<br>"Mikuo i'm sorry, i'm sorry, please forgive me..." whispered Akaito, holding the younger tighter.  
>"Akaito? Why...did you come back? Don't you hate me?"<p>

Akaito smiled at the teen, who had started tearing up.  
>"Don't you hate me...?" he repeated.<p>

Akaito shook his head and smiled.  
>"I'm just so glad you don't hate <em><strong>me<strong>_. ...Can i say it now?"  
>Mikuo looked up at the red-head, smiled and nodded.<br>The elder leaned foward and kissed him passionatly. "I love you"  
>"I love you too..."<br>"I'm sorry."

The teen didn't anser.  
>He burried his head in Akaito's chest, tears of happiness falling.<p>

**MEANWHILE IN THE KITCHEN**  
><strong>(AN because otherwise it gets SOOOOO cliché)**

Dell was having a staring contest with Shiteyanyo.  
>He gave it the death glare he usually allways has, and it...was just staring at him.<p>

"What are they doing?" asked Hagane Miku, who was visiting at her leisure. "They look so fucking weird doing that."  
>"Honestly, i don't know." ansered Miku. "They've been like that since Dell and Akaito broke the door off it's hinges."<br>"No seriously if you leave them like that people are going to start thinking of a cliché shoujo anime scene where two people stare at each other, throw each other in their arms and have a good round of s-"

"**FUCK YOU**." Came the inavitable yell from Dell.  
>"Can't stop Dell being Dell i suppose." smiled Miku.<br>"Where the hell did you get this fucking thing anyway? It looks demented!" said Dell  
>"IT'S OUR DOG. WHY DOES NOBODY UNDERSTAND THAT?" Yelled Miku<br>"IT'S NOT A _DOG_. ANYONE COULD SEE IT'S A FUCKING _TADPOLE_ WITH TWO FUCKING TAILS." He yelled back  
>"FINE, I'LL GET A NEW PET!"<p>

"NO!" yelled Mikuo from the room, in vain.

**xxxxTHE NEXT DAY.**

"MIKU, OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS THAT." Yelled Dell, cowering (with everybody else) behind the counters.  
>"It's The new Hatsune household cat!" she smiled at Mikuo.<br>"DAMMIT MIKU." cried Mikuo. "GET NEW GLASSES. THAT'S A ROBOT-SQUELETTON FOR GODSAKES."

Miku huffed at him and pounted.  
>"HER name is Calne Ca, and SHE is VERY VERY <strong><em>NICE<em>**."

Calne Ca turned her head suddenly to face mikuo.  
>She blushed and waved at everyone with a shy face. Or at least half of a face.<br>"SEE?"

Rin burst into the room  
>"Yo Gu- OHMYGODIT'SSOCUTE"<br>"WHAT'S GOING ON?" **( A/N it's ten o'clock, that's what)**

"Miku-chan, wanna see my new pet?"  
>"Sure, sure !"<p>

Rin took out a frightfully yellow box and opened it.  
>Out poped a...sorry, i can't describe that.<p>

"Rin. WHAT the FUCK." yelled Akaito, grabbing Mikuo protectively.  
>" 'Named it Larval Rin. Isn't it C-U-T-E?"<br>"WHAT IS IT WITH THIS PLACE AND FUCKING FREAKY PETS?"

**THE END.**

**It was supposed to be much much shorter...even without the, uh, pet thing.  
>But i came up with lots of ideas, erased mostly everything and re-wrote the entire thing. Hahaha.<strong>

**I will write a second chapter, which will be a lemon, with more suspence and DRAMA.**

**BTW, no, Dell, Calne Ca (Karune Calcium if you prefer) , Rin and Larval Rin were NOT supposed to appear, but i was all "SCREW THIS FLUFFY-WUFFY-NESS. I SHALL FEAST APON IT'S WAILING BONES AND FLESH"**

**(If you get the reference i shall give you cookies)  
>BTWBTW, there were TONS of references in this.<br>And i mean TONS.**

**I've got other fic references, i even got a PPG reference in there (you are a fucking genius if you see it.)**

**P.S Calne Ca is very nice. She has two pets she loves very much and she's nice to her computer screen. She even let's a cockroach live in her hair! She's nice, but everybody critises her.**

**Bloody_ bastards._**

**ta very much~**


End file.
